Skyfighter Problems
Title: Skyfighter Problems Players: Heather O'Leary, Alexis Ayala, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Juliet Parrish Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: More problems, this time, they are really bad... LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary's head is buried in Skyfighter #570's Laser Maintenance panel. Sitting beside her on the ground is the old Laser Pump, the old Laser Coil, and now, she seems to be removing the barrels themselves. Elizabeth Maxwell walks over towards 570, slipping up to Heather and peeking in, smiling a little. "Hi, need me to do anything?" Alexis Ayala comes down from her room, surprised to see Heather working on the Skyfighter. She smiles softly, "Heather?" Heather O'Leary smiles at Liz, "Just getting it ready for Alexis..." She turns as she hears her name, "Yes, Alexis?" Alexis Ayala ahs, and smiles softly, "Ah, is Pyotr here at all, I think he wanted to help with the diagramming?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "He is back from New York, that is all I know..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit. "Last I knew, he was off in his room working on some kind of project." She smiles then to Alex. "Hi Alex." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Right, well I saw him last night as well..." She shrugs, "Just thought I'd ask..." Alexis Ayala looks up, "HI Elizabeth" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, unbolting part of one of the Laser Cannon barrels. She mutters, "How did these things get a 30 degree bend in them? Damn..." She sets it down, and looks at Alex, "Little more work here than I thought, at first..." Alexis Ayala blinks and nods slowly, "Well that's pretty interesting..." Elizabeth Maxwell looks at the barrels and raises her eyebrows. "I'm not sure I want to know how, actually... eesh." She wraps her arm around Heather's waist softly. Alexis Ayala hmms, "Indeed." she says, "Did you manage to acquire draft paper Heather?" Heather O'Leary nods, "There is a bunch, sitting in the basement, in a box... There is a drafting table around somewhere else..." Alexis Ayala nods, "Meh, who needs a table, as long as the ground here is flat. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "Always good to hide the paper somewhere that the table isn't..." She glances around and hmms. "Want me to go get it?" Alexis Ayala hmms, "I can get the paper, wanna come with or stay here?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I figured a good, Level surface would be better for making schematics..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little. "should probably stay here and help Heather get them picked apart, if you're getting it. Alexis Ayala nods, "Alright, I might need some help with the drafting table though..." Heather O'Leary starts unbolting the other barrel. She frowns, "Damn... going to have to cut this one out... it has a three 90 degree bends... Jammed itself into place...." She seems to be concentrating on the weapon, rather than worry about anything else. She moves over to get an acetylene torch, to use to cut the Barrel free. Alexis Ayala hmms, wondering how a laser weapon gets three 90 degree bends in it, and shivers thinking about it, "I'm getting that table...." Heather O'Leary says softly to Elizabeth, "Might want to go with her... that thing weighs a good 100 pounds...." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah, I'll go help her with it." Heather O'Leary fires up the torch, and puts on some goggles, so she can cut the damned barrel, and she hopes the torch is powerful enough to cut through.... Alexis Ayala nods and turns to walk out of the barn as Heather begins torching away. Heather O'Leary curses loudly as the torch doesn't even scratch the barrel. She turns the torch off, and looks thoughtful. Heather O'Leary says, "Liz... Bring a Laser Rifle up too... would you?" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Right." Heather O'Leary looks around for something else to use, so she doesn't have to try to cut things with the Laser Rifle... Acetylene torch didn't work on the damned bent barrel. She is cursing, enough to make a sailor blush, at the inability of Earth Tech to work on Visitor Tech. "I would think that's the point of the design...now if we could just make it so that Visitor technology didn't work on Earth technology..." Juliet points out...where the hell did she come from? Heather O'Leary smirks over at Julie, who must have been sleeping in a skyfighter to sneak up on her like that, and blushes slightly at her vulgar language. "True... Got any ideas on how?" "Hey, the Dust is my department, making impervious technology can be yours." Juliet gracefully gives the job right back, moving forward with a limp, but without her cane today. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, I tried shooting a Laser at a Mirror, and all that did was break the mirror, so my idea of reflecting the shots was not a good one. I just fly em." Juliet Parrish chuckles faintly, coming up within arms reach of Heather, and watching the woman work now. "What can I do to help, O'Leary?" Heather O'Leary sighs, "I can't cut this barrel off with the Acetylene Torch... And I'm not sure even a Laser Rifle will, since this thing is used to direct much bigger Laser blasts than the rifle can put out... Without something to cut it, I can't get the barrel out, and thus, repair the weapon system of the Skyfighter." She motions to Skyfighter #570. Juliet Parrish nods slightly, eyeing the situation. "And I assume," she teases, "You want it all in one piece?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Not the Barrel... the Skyfighter? Well, I'd prefer to not have to remove every piece of the front end, to get the Barrel out. It would slip right out, except for the fact, that the barrel bent from an internal explosion... Bent bad enough that it is jammed in place..." She sighs, "The Laser Pump overloaded..." Is how she explains the internal explosion. "Right." Because Juliet knows all that techno babble, uh-huh. "Well...you know what we have available. What else could work, that we don't have? And where would we get it?" Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Well, I am going to try the Laser Rifle, maybe it will at least heat the barrel up enough we can bend it back straighter" She sighs, "If that doesn't work, we'd almost have to find out what the Visitors use to cut that material..." She pauses, "Than, to get one? We'd have to raid a Mother Ship's Hangar Repair Facility, or a ground Based Maintenance Depot... The second, of course, would be the easier raid." "Good, because the first option won't happen." Juliet means the mothership, of course, and well...she isn't going to listen to any argument on that one. Heather O'Leary nods, "I wouldn't want to raid a fully staffed Mothership, without a lot more reason than a busted Skyfighter..." Juliet Parrish smirks faintly, crossing her arms as she studies the problem. "Well, try the rifle, and if that doesn't work...you care to plan the ground raid?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, biting her lip, "Only if someone backs me up on the planning... I am a lot better with Air Tactics than ground tactics... I am trying to learn, but more than just go in, shoot everything in sight, and get out, is a little harder for me. Even the San Diego Processing Plant Raid... that had some of Tyler, yours, and Donovan's work in it... I've tried studying your prior Raids..." Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, nodding. "Recruit whoever you need to, Heather. After today, I've got to be scarce here. I've got Bates off my back for a little while, I think, but I have to be careful." Heather O'Leary nods, "OK... If you need any help, or can think of anyway I can help, with getting Bates off your back... Let me know, OK?" "If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears," Juliet returns, smirking faintly. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I'll think about it, Doc Parrish." She has slipped into her old form of address for Julie... Might be because she forgot she was supposed to call her Julie. Memory Holes suck. Elizabeth Maxwell and Alexis come in from outside, a heavy drafting table held between them. She looks around then. "Where should we put it?" Alexis Ayala is carrying the draft table with Elizabeth, looking to Heather for a moment, she hmms, "Prolly a corner..." Heather O'Leary motions slightly to a corner by the Infirmary wall, "Over there should keep it out of the way... Those Legs are Height Adjustable... Should allow you to level the thing perfectly, so that the drafting actually is straight..." She says softly to Julie, "Maybe someone should impersonate a Science Frontiers employee.. get caught being a spy, and escape?" Juliet Parrish tilts her head to the side, and winks. "Julie," she corrects mildly before glancing over her shoulder before returning her attention to Heather. "That's possible," she allows, "But I'd worry about them actually escaping." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little towards Heather, and starts moving for the infirmary wall, watching carefully to not bump anything along her way. Heather O'Leary taps her lip, and than shrugs, "Well, you know I can handle myself... I doubt Bates or his Chinese Security Guy could stop me, short of someone getting a bullet between my shoulders... If it will help your problems at work... I owe you enough to try anything you think will help." She does feel she owes Julie a lot. First for her team rescuing her from San Diego, months ago, and more for the stuff they have done later. A Home for one, a feeling of belonging... Alexis Ayala nods about the drafting table, moving into the right place with Liz's help. Juliet Parrish laughs softly, shaking her head. "Bates or Chaing would pick you out in an instant, Heather. You're too well known." Alexis Ayala hmms, listening as she sets down the draft table, "I'm going to get the paper." Alexis Ayala runs off to get the draft paper Elizabeth Maxwell hmms, looking over at the other convo, listening in as she walks to Heather, before nodding back to Alex. "Okay..." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, I do know we captured some Visitor stuff that I could use to change my face... and my Hair? That could easily be covered with a Wig. There are ways of disguising my appearance. Besides, who else around here could pull it off? I Majored in Electrical Engineering at the Naval Academy, so I can techno-babble if need be, and I can also, fight my way out fairly easily... I'm sure one of our Computer geeks could get into Bate's computers and get me a history with the company..." Juliet Parrish laughs softly, nodding. "We'll discuss it later," she agrees, stepping back, and turning, clearly heading towards her car. Heather O'Leary heads inside for the Kitchen. She looks tired... but it really is that she hasn't eaten since last night. ---- LATER THAT NIGHT Heather O'Leary is back 'under the hood' of the Skyfighter with problems. On the wall, one can see her attempt to use the Laser Rifle failed. There is a large scorch mark. Now, she is pulling out wiring. "Heather?" Julie calls from where she stands near the door, her car just outside. She' just about ready to leave. Heather O'Leary looks out, and sees Julie, "Yes Julie?" She asks, curiously. Rarely does Julie come looking for her. "You figured out of that raid's necessary yet?" Julie doesn't really need an answer to know the answer. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Yeah... It's needed. If I use the Laser to heat the metal of the barrel, it will just discharge a blast from the barrel. Some kind of Transference system to keep the barrel from over heating..." She motions to the *large* blast mark on the wall, "If anyone had been standing there, we'd have a burned carcass... Not good. So yeah, we have to raid a Maintenance Depot." Juliet Parrish nods slightly, smirking at the wall. "Well, Talk to Ham and Mike. You three will do well." For her part, she's going to be busy putting on a nice face... Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Did you think more about my idea to get Bates' off your back?" Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, and nods. "You worry about the Depot first, then we can worry about Bates." Heather O'Leary nods, "It might take awhile to find a good target though...." She shrugs, "Just think about my offer... We can implement in like, 48 hours from getting your approval." Juliet Parrish nods her understanding, smiling across the distance at the military woman. "One thing at a time, O'Leary, one thing at a time." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "I think that philosophy is what got you into this Position in the first place... or, the lack of effectively following that policy." She shrugs, "But you got it, boss." Juliet Parrish shoots Heather a look, smirking as she shakes her head and turns to leave. "As long as you remember that," she calls back teasingly. "Make ya a deal. You remember to call me when you want someone to tell Bates to get his hands off ya, and I'll remember to call ya 'Boss' a lot more, and to do it in front of Tyler, so he knows my opinion, to go along with 3/4's of the Resistance." Heather says simply. Juliet Parrish doesn't actually respond, simply lifting her hand to wave backwards over her shoulder as she continues on her way, opening her car door and climbing in before vrooooooom! Heather O'Leary waves at Julie's departing car, and goes back 'under the hood'. LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG